Cheesy Pick Up Lines
by booknerd924
Summary: Will and Nico have an argument about whether or not pick up lines work on Nico, so Will decides to figure out. Read to see how Nico reacts when he has a day full of cheesy pick up lines from Will!


**I was reading cheesy pick up lines, and decided to write this. I don't own anything except the plot. I found the pick up lines online. I am marking this as complete, but I might edit this if I find more pick up lines. I feel like it seems really OOC but I hope you like it anyway.**

* * *

"Will, pick up lines don't work on most people."

"Oh really, let's see about that."

Nico and Will were talking about whether or not pick up lines would work on Nico.

"Tomorrow I will keep pulling pick up lines untill you admit that you like one."

Nico sighed, but he knew that it was no use fighting Will after he decided something. He could only hope that Will wasn't serious.

* * *

It was another morning in Camp Half Blood. Nico was walking to the mess hall for breakfast when Will walked up to Nico. He was smiling, and Nico was very suspicious because Will looked like he was hiding something.

"Feel my shirt."

Yep, Nico was sure that something was wrong. He cautiously touched Will's CHB shirt. It felt normal.

"Do you know what it's made of?"

"Well obviously it is cotton, like every other shirt made in camp."

Nico was starting to get very annoyed. What was Will doing?

"You are wrong, it's made of _boyfriend material._ "

Nico groaned. "Seriously Will. You are already my boyfriend, did you have to pull that line?"

"Do you remember our conversation yesterday?"

Oh no. Suddenly Nico remembered Will's promise to keep pulling pick up lines on him. Nico wasn't ready to be bombarded with cheesy pick up lines. Nico just ignored Will and kept walking to the mess hall.

* * *

After breakfast, Will walked up to Nico again.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"I didn't fall from heaven, I crawled up from Tartarus."

Will looked annoyed. Yes, Nico thought. Maybe Will would give up now.

Will wasn't going to give up though.

"Fine, did it hurt when you crawled up from Tartarus?"

"I would think so."

With that, Nico walked away, he wasn't going to spend time with Will today if this was all he was going to hear. How many pick up lines does Will have prepared anyway? He couldn't have too many more.

* * *

Nico was absolutely wrong. Will had a lot more. During the day's activities, Nico ran into Will again. His idea to ignore Will wasn't working very well.

"Hey Nico!"

Nico was debating whether or not to run away, but Will started before he could.

"Nico, Kiss me if I am wrong, but Dinosaurs are real right?"

Nico mentally face palmed. How could Will be this cheesy.

"You are wrong, but I won't kiss you."

Nico tried his best to push Will away (even though he was shorter, and therefore failed), and left. He was determined to make it through the day so that he could prove Will wrong. If Will wouldn't leave him alone, then at least he could show Will that pick up lines do not work on him, and make Will feel like he wasted his day.

* * *

When going to lunch, Will came up to Nico. Nico was prepared to ignore Will again.

"Did it hurt?"

"I though we already did this one."

"No, did it hurt when you fell for me?"

"No."

Will was not happy, but it looked like he had another plan.

"Well do you have a band-aid?"

"No, you are the medical guy, don't you have one? Why do you need a band-aid any way?"

"I don't have a band-aid, but I needed one because I scraped my knee when _I_ fell for _you_."

"Are you serious? That was really bad."

"I try."

Will was smiling, and this time, he was the one to walk away. Nico was truly confused why he was in love with this dork.

* * *

Nico was walking by the infirmary when he saw Will again. Will was cleaning stuff up, but stopped and came outside when he saw Nico.

"Hey Nico, did you know the the number of pathogens passed during a hug or handshake is staggering. It is actually safer to kiss. Maybe we should do that."

"I still won't kiss you. Not even with your dorky medical pick up lines."

"But you love when I talk about medical stuff."

"Doesn't matter. Pick up lines don't work on me." Nico actually did like it, and would have kissed Will normally, but he had something he needed to do, so he had to pretend like he didn't like it.

"Aw. No fair."

Will walked away, grumbling about how he only had one more pick up line left.

Yay, though Nico. I only have to make it through one more pick up line. Then I made it through free.

* * *

When Nico was walking back from dinner, he was wonder where Will was. Will said he still had one more line, and it was almost 'bedtime". As if on cue, Will walked up and gave Nico a card.

"You make my dopamine, serotonin and oxytocin levels go crazy. Read the card."

After Will finished saying his pick up line he walked away, without checking if Nico read it. Nico opened the card. It said, "Fine. I get it. Pick up lines don't work on you. I'll go back to normal tomorrow. In case you wanted to know, Dopamine, Serotonin, and Oxytocin together make the chemical formula for love. Love you, From Will."

"Nico was seriously blushing now. He liked Will and was loosing the battle. The pick up line made him really happy, and he decided that it was OK if he lost. He was going to go give Will a kiss.

Nico ran after Will. He went up to him and gave Will a kiss when he wasn't looking.

"Your pick up lines worked. I was just too stubborn to admit it. I love you."

Will looked really happy.

"I knew it. Pick Up Lines do work on you."

"Just because I said they work doesn't mean you should keep using them. They get a little annoying after a while."

"OK, sure."

Then they kissed again, and Nico forgot all about their little competition. Nico was happy that he found someone who made him as happy as Will did, even if he was the dorky medical nerd that he was. Nico was content.

 **The End**


End file.
